


Merry Fuckin' Christmas

by DisasterJones (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Creepy, Fans, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DisasterJones
Summary: They exchange niceties for a few moments and discuss her videos, and he’s very kind...But as with many encounters, it seems it can’t be avoided.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



Suzy approaches the small cafe near the Grump office, just to nip in for a quick cold brew and back for her afternoon break. As she steps up the curb, she notices a man sitting at a table on the patio out front - his face perks up as he sees her and he practically shoots out of his seat.

“No way, Suzy?! Mort3mer?! Is it really you?” He’s grinning and enthused, and Suzy can’t help but feel a small note of humble affection in her chest.  
“Hi! Yeah, I’m Suzy - nice to meet you, are you a fan?”

They exchange niceties for a few moments and discuss her videos, and he’s very kind, issuing praise and elated suggestions about other types of videos she can do in the future. But as with many encounters, it seems it can’t be avoided.

“So, uh, do you wanna go get drinks? There’s this little place up here-” he’s trying to think of the name and optimism is painted all over his face, and it breaks Suzy’s heart a little bit.  
“Oh gosh, you know, that’s really sweet! But I actually have to get back to the office - lots of work to do.” 

She offers a kind smile and starts to open the cafe door, signaling her interest in ending the conversation and to finish her errands - she does have a business to run after all.

His hand flies out and settles upon the glass, holding the door shut - his face has lost its kindness and is now blank, but Suzy knows what this is. His mask of Nothing is ineffective - she can see his simmering rage plainly. Instead of addressing her decline, he presses on.

“It’s a really great place, and I know a few people there who could probably help kickstart that modeling career of yours,” he urges, and it’s clear he’s not really requesting.  
“It’s nice of you to offer, but I’m afraid I don’t-” Her heart is in her ears and she’s trying to remain calm, but it’s proving to be difficult as she inches back against the door.  
“Do you ever model lingerie for your videos? I bet you’d look _amazing_ in a little lace teddy” he whispers, far too close, so much so that Suzy is turning her face away and she can feel that hot flash against the corners of her eyes, desperately trying not to take in the greedy smile that makes her skin crawl.  
“Please sto-” 

Suddenly he is no longer close to her and breathing heavy in her face, but he’s being dragged away in a chokehold, rasping against pale thin arms and sputtering madly. 

“GEH DE FOCK UFF MMM,” he gargles through puffed out cheeks and a swollen tongue, his face splotchy and cherry red in a matter of seconds.

A kind smile peeks out behind a bobbing puff of curly hair, and Suzy’s heart swells. 

“Dan!”  
“Hey Scuz, one sec,” he replies with a gentle grin, eyes alight and focused.

He throws his weight back and twists his hips, spinning the harasser around and landing him solidly on his front, knees colliding with the ground first as they go together. He chokes out a cry against Dan’s forearms.

“YUGH FUGKER YA BROH MMY KNEEEEESSS,” he wails half-intelligibly, and Dan lets go so the man can breathe again.  
“Is that all? Well Merry fuckin Christmas, you didn’t get sent to the morgue,” he spits through gritted teeth, eyes blazing and furious. 

Before he can stop himself, he’s throwing several hard kicks into the hips and ribs of the prone form, trying to ignore the sick wash of satisfaction at the crunching noise the final impact makes.

“Fucking garbage douchebag. Who the fuck treats someone like that?”  
“Dan,” Suzy starts, a hand resting on his wrist.

He turns to face her and she’s got that perfect smile that melts his heart - it’s sorta somber, but it’s sincere and it tells him she’s okay. 

“Did you ever get your tea?”   
“No, I uh… kinda didn’t get the chance.”

He reaches up to smooth down a flyaway frizz and tuck it back behind her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He presses a sweet kiss to the top of her head as he opens the door for both of them to enter, leaving the bastard forgotten and grumbling in pain in the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://deedeedoozle.tumblr.com/post/154930143658/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-dan-comes-to)


End file.
